conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacardian
Pacardian is an a posteriori constructed language, the second of which to be created by Tim Pappas. In contrast with his first project, Chathan, which is based off of Germanic tongues, Pacardian aims to be a constructed Romance language. =Phonology= The Pacardian Latin alphabet contains 22 letters, excluding H, K, W, and Y. Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Ii Jj Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Xx Zz Consonants /b/ : b /k/ : c (except before e & i), q (used before e & i or as last letter in word) /d/ : d /f/ : f /g/ : g /ʒ/ : j /l/ : l /m/ : m /n/ : n /p/ : p /r/ : r /s/ : s /t/ : t /v/ : v /ʃ/ : x /z/ : z /tʃ/ : c (before e & i) Vowels & Diphthongs /a/ : a /e/ : e /i/ : i /o/ : o /u/ : u /əɹ/ : ar =Grammar= Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st Singular : jo : mem : meo 2nd Singular : tu : tu : so 3rd Singular (m) : eilu : eiu : 3rd Singular (f) : eila : eia : 3rd Singular (n) : : : 1st Plural : nox : nox : 2nd Plural : vos : vos : 3rd Plural: eii : eii : this : sto these : qelo that : stox those : qelox -x (/ʃ/) is added to a noun to indicate its plural form. ciclonu (tornado) ciclonux (tornadoes) =Dictionary= People : Personax boy : bamenu girl : bamena man : omu woman : dona brother : fratu sister : sora father : patru mother : matra son : filu daughter : fila husband : spusu wife : spusa Numbers : Nombrux 1 : um 2 : duis 3 : tres 4 : quatro 5 : cinq 6 : sei 7 : siet 8 : voit 9 : nuv 10 : diex Colors : Culorux red : rus orange: aranj yellow : marel green : verd blue : azul purple : porpur violet : viol pink : roz black : ner white : branq grey : grij brown : maron Seasons : Staciox d'Anu winter : ivernu spring : primvera summer : veranu autumn : otonu Animals : Animalux ape : ominoideu bear : orsu bird : pajaru cat gatu/a chicken : galu cow : vaca deer dog : canu dolphin : dofinu elephant : elefantu fish : pexu frog : granuta giraffe : jirafa goat : cavra hippo : ipopotamu horse : cavalu human lion : leo lizard : langartu mouse : sorxu rabbit rat : rotu rhino shark : reqenu sheep : oveia snake : serpenta, serpa swine : porcu tiger : tigru turtle : tartuga whale : valea zebra : sevra Weather : Tempu cloud : nuva fog : nevla hail : grandizu hurricane : uracanu lightning : fulgoru rain : piuja snow : neva storm : tormpesta sun : solu thunder : tuovu tornado : ciclonu wind : ventu Category:Languages